Legolas's soul
by Tennessee Belle
Summary: Legolas bares a part of his soul in a diary that is his only companion on the rough trails.
1. Entry 1

Diary:  
  
My heart is heavy today. I leave behind my life, family, and people. I know this journey will be difficult to face as I am the only one of my kind, but I must face the road ahead. Before we left this morning Elrond said to me, "Do not be afraid of your fate. Fate will not lead you where you were not meant to go." I suppose that shall be the last of my people I see for a very long time.  
  
This should be an interesting trip. There are so many diverse characters and already we have clashings amongst ourselves. Aragorn who I believe might become a dear friend someday is mysterious and powerful. He seems to be one of the strongest and of all our members, the one best able to understand me. Gandalf is wise, but he does not understand elves and cannot be depended upon for friendship. His heartaches overwhelm him as the vines do to fallen trees. Boromir, the other man amongst us, is proud and arrogant. He wears his dislike for Aragorn like a robe. I fear him most of all. Gimli is a dwarf; I shall be interested to see if a friendship with him can be forged like those of old. But no, that is impossible. He calls me proud and arrogant, just as I say he is the same.  
  
The hobbits are interesting fellows. Frodo takes after Bilbo in many ways, but he holds more strength in his tiny body than some elves. Samwise is a devoted servant. All of us should be as lucky with our friendships. Merry and Pippin are as two peas in a pod. Both are merry and cheerful when fed and unpleasant when they are weary and hungry  
  
As for me, I am but a lonely stranger amongst a world that is to come crashing down about my feet. I do not search for understanding here with these outsiders; they will never understand the love of fertile earth and beauty. I feel that they will never understand tenderness of a sapling growing under its oak mother. These things I shall have to lay behind me or allow them to stay locked here or in a secret part of my mind.  
  
These people question me, "What are you thinking, Legolas? Why must you stay silent and hardly ever be joyous?" They don't understand the loss I have suffered and will suffer if this quest is to succeed. DO they know that the elves will soon disappear across the water and this trip is like a journey to say good-bye to all that the Elvin spirit bid me love? They see me as a quiet bowman. I know they think me proud, but I am not completely. I am contemplative and sorrowful. But alas, I must leave my only companion for a more appropriate time; we must travel onward to the mines of Moria. I bid you safe keeping, my soul, until I can confide in you again.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf 


	2. Entry 2

Diary:  
  
The darkness of Moria expresses my sorrow. We have been here for a day and a half. At least I think we have. When will we ever leave this cursed place? The dwarf will only talk of how wonderful it used to be. Sometimes I think I would like to push him off a cliff.  
  
The hobbits cling to those of us that are taller. I believe we might soon come to leading them around by the hand like human children. Ah, but as Boromir put it, that was my "Darned Elvish Arrogance" talking.  
  
Gandalf has become more distracted than ever. Last night I caught him muttering in his sleep in some unknown language. Was it the language of the dark? I don't know.  
  
Aragorn and I speak often to fill the pressing silence of the caves. We talk of duty and honor. That is something I can not begin to discuss with the others, but Aragorn he understands what it is like to know that someday you will be held accountable for many hundreds of lives. He does not seem to fear his as I do, but more worry about what he will have to do to save his people. Boromir laughs when he says this. "His people, bah. Aragorn's forefathers left it in our care. They are my people. Never have they been Aragorn's"  
  
Ah, but now I must go. Pippin has done something stupid. I must prepare in case he has awoken the evil here that does not rest.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf 


	3. Entry 3

Diary:

            Today the heavens weep for the loss of one so great as Gandalf. He fell yesterday into the great depths of Moria.  The shall haunt me for the rest of my life, never to be lost like a scar upon the soul.  I was right,  Pippin had brought upon us the horrors of Moria.  Fighting ensued almost with the loss of the ringbearer.  Then there came upon us, as we ran from the pursuing hordes, a tall flaming creature that followed, breathing heat at the back of our necks as we raced through Moria, searching for our way.

            Flying leaps were taken at the peril of burning in the fires below us.  Aragorn and the ringbearer were last, we feared that they would not make it and all would be lost.   Orcs shot from around us, and I, being angry and rash at one moment, turned to shoot  but trembled so frightfully that the arrow fell to the molten mass below.

            Oh! I finally understood moments later that our new fearfless foe was none other than a balrog.  What hope did we have left? Time and luck was against out flight.  A Bridge! And across it we flew with sure-footed speed,  waiting across the other side for our leader.  Gandalf, dear Gandalf, stopped to face our opponent and banished him to the depths below, but he was dragged down with it. 

            The fiery pain that Gandalf's untimely removal from our party has caused me to weep more tears than I care to count. The anger at his demise sizzles warmly in my heart, but my head agrees with Aragorn that we must move on.  Why does unsympathetic fate lead us onward when no hope is left in our pulsing bodies.  Without hope, why do we face the chance of more pain?  Cruel, cruel world, is there anything left?


End file.
